


On the Meaning of Life

by 1john514



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: 2021, Future, Gen, Life - Freeform, ME - Freeform, Purpose, important, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1john514/pseuds/1john514
Summary: Your life of purpose begins here.
Comments: 2





	On the Meaning of Life

" _Let us hear the conclusion of the whole matter: Fear God, and keep his commandments: for this is the whole duty of man._ " — Ecclesiastes 12:13

In a single sentence, the Bible tells us our life's purpose, the reason why we humans are alive on earth today. We were created to worship God. _That_ is what you were meant to do in life, _that_ is what I was meant to do in life. 

The need to worship is so deeply engrained into the human psyche that those of us who _don't_ worship God will naturally transfer our devotion to another object. This is why some of us love sports so much. This is why we care what our favourite celebrities are doing (we could go as far as to say this is how celebrities are created in the first place). 

This is why we invest so much time into video games, why our favourite shows and movies all-too-often evolve from means of entertainment to a _**lifestyle**_ , and why fictional characters and their stories can command more of our thought life and love than real people or experiences in our own lives. 

This is why we fixate so much on how we look, why it's important to us how many followers we have on social media... When you think about it — really! Think about it! — the human need to worship something can account for the majority of the webpages on the internet! 

"I don't WORSHIP sports/celebrities/fiction/myself! I just like those things!" you may be saying. According to the Bible, anything to which we devote more time, more thought, more effort, or more love than we do to God is an object of worship. We can worship our jobs, our hobbies, people, places, or things. More often than anything, we worship _**ourselves.**_

We can spend our whole lives hopping from object of worship to object of worship, looking for the one that will complete us, that will bring us happiness, that will make us feel like we have a purpose in life. 

But guys, our purpose in life has already been ordained. 

" _That they should seek the Lord, if haply they might feel after him, and find him, though he be not far from every one of us._ " — Acts 17:24 

"So how do I worship God?" you may be asking now, if you've read this far. 

Repent and believe the Gospel. Read the Bible, learn God's commandments, and do them. Love Jesus and love other people, as Jesus first loved us. 

Your life of purpose begins here. 

For more information, please contact _[leave your contact info here if you're willing to answer people's questions about God!]_

**Author's Note:**

> **This has been a free online Gospel tract. Fellow Christians are welcomed and encouraged to repost wherever they post things on the internet. Thanks for reading, and God bless! :)**


End file.
